Why?
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: All of us always ask for a reason or two. There is no way no one would not. But can we really know the reason why such things occur?


_**Why?**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto and its characters. I only own the plot of the story.

**ALERT: **Edited. Added some things in the _**What** _and _**Where** _part to clear the misunderstandings :D

* * *

___All of us always ask for a reason or two, there is no way no one would not. In all the things happening around us, we always ask the question, ____**why**____.____ Most of us even believes that things happen because it has to. Because if it never happened, we won't be who we are now. Then the rest believes that things happen because life is just like that – it is full of falling sweets and shits from the sky and who knows what would fall on top of you at that very moment. But no matter how we think of a way why such things occur, can we really know the reason behind it?_

* * *

"Why?_" _She asked. Her breathing unsteady, green eyes still watery. Currently seated on the floor with back leaned on the wall across the wall where he is also leaning, both elbows rested on her knees with her fingers entwined with each other - a mirrored reflection of the man before her. It took her enough courage to ask him the question, but the silence still gained territory between them.

"Why did you asked for my love if you're going to leave me in the end?" She asked once more in a shaky, praying to receive a decent answer from the man.

Finally, the man tore his gaze from the floor and looked through her eyes similar to his. Unlike her, he's not courageous enough to disturb the silence. He's afraid to show his entirety in thought that she might throw judgement upon him, that is why he refuses to answer to the question, ___why__._

He took a deep breath and looked up, with hand brushing up his hair along the process and closed his eyes. He's not a perfect man, nor does she a perfect woman. But perfection was never part of the conversation because it is already given that _perfection do not _exist in the universe. But contentment does. Yes, he was beyond happy that he became the hokage with one of the strongest kunoichi in the country as his wife, but a missing piece made its existence in his happy world and is now heavy burden he begs to be solved.

"Come on, Naruto, spit it out! It's just a goddamned question. Why?" She cried this time, hand clutched on her shirt as she felt her chest tightened because of anger. She hated the silence lurking around them. She hated how the blond before her remained silent the whole time since the moment the respectable Hyuuga heiress walked out from the room with her kimono loosely tied. Everyone knows that Naruto had been in-love with the rosette ever since they were young. And because he is now the most respectable man in Konohagakure, it never did Sakura thought that his husband is capable enough to betray her.

"Dammit, answer me!" She snapped as she consecutively allowed her crumpled fist to collide with the hard floor, allowing small series of cracks to creep in.

Startled by the crashing noise, the blond's eyes jolted open with trembling heart threatening him. His breathing became unbalance, causing his brain to misfire any attempts of speaking his thoughts out. He soon found himself looking back at the girl with stabbing eyes on his, fiercely forcing the answer out of his soul. But he couldn't. He doesn't know how., because of all the questions she could ask him, she chose to ask the hardest of them all.

******Who.**

The heiress of one of the respectable clans in Konoha came up to his office that day to congratulate him for yet another successful fund-raising celebration to help the other villages in rebuilding their place after the ominous thunder storm visited the country. But things happened in a rush and the following actions was soon filled-up with lust and cravings from deepest desires. But it was not him who initiated it all. It was not him who thought of those things. But it would be a lie if he would deny the fact that he did not longed for that moment to come to clarify his feelings towards the rosette – if his feelings for her will not falter because of a kiss, and same goes with the rosette if she sees him kissing another woman – everything between them did happen in a sudden. Even their previous sensei doubted their relationship at first.

******What.**

What happened between them was completely one-sided - a conclusion Naruto had come up to after their first kiss. Hyuuga Hinata had longed confess her love for Naruto so she took several steps forward in thought that it will not cause any surprises between both parties because both were aware of her feelings towards the blond. But Naruto had already clarified from the very beginning that all he could give to her is his loyalty that he would never betray her, and friendship. She accepted it wholeheartedly, he thought she did. But she didn't, and him being one with Sakura did not stopped the Hyuuga heiress from hoping that someday, Naruto would love her back. Something that the blond regretted for teaching her not to give up on something easily.

Soon her kiss was followed by another one with her tongue licking his lower lip this time, and it was his greatest mistake – allowing her to gain entry. Her hands smoothly traveled inside his kimono, feeling his muscled chest and slowly massaging his side. Receiving no response from the golden blond, not even a single grunt or moan, the said heiress attempted to go lower. But that was then her dream lover's wife entered the room with a smile slowly fading.

During the whole act, Naruto did nothing but sit motionless. He did not permitted Hinata to do more, nor did he pushed her away. He just sat in his chair while Hinata feels him. But he knows deep inside that what happened between him and the said heiress during that time did not meant a thing. For he loves Sakura, and Sakura alone. If only Sakura knows...

******When.**

A year ago, before he became the next hokage, he had finally convinced the rosette to love him back and be the girl of his life forever. The it why the rosette had always questioned his relationship with the Hyuuga heiress because it was also the very same year when he had clarified his true feelings towards the Hyuuga heiress. Which leads back to her assumptions of what she saw earlier in her man's office. But that was it, Sakura just assumed that he was betraying her. Yes, Naruto was never contented with his life, but never did he thought of loving another girl aside from Sakura. Between the two of them, he should be the one assuming things because Sakura had faked a confession to him once. Naruto had thought before that it would be Sasuke who would break his relationship with Sakura because everyone knows her undying feelings towards him. He never thought that it would be Hinata's perseverance on earning his love, and his stupid decision in putting his relationship with the rosette to test, would destroy all the trust the rosette had given him.

******Where.**

Being the hokage of his village had always been his dream and everyone in Konoha knows that. But as he now seated on the floor of the hokage office, being the man he had always dreamed of or he thought he had dreamed of, he could not help but remain quiet and drown himself in solitude to ponder about the mistake he had made. The mistake of testing himself and being a coward for being weak to explain it to his wife. Everything happened in a lightning drop. He never expected the Hyuuga heiress to pound on him on his chair in the first place. And clearly, he was not expecting Sakura to see everything. He did, but he was hoping she wouldn't. It initiated a fight between them, generating him to spew words he did not intend to - that she was only using their marriage to forget Sasuke, and that leaving her was already part of his plan the day he asked her to be one with him. And being known as a man of his words, taking back what he said to the rosette was out of the options.

Another thing, Sakura always assume things. _That_ he cannot ask her to change, for it is one of her traits that makes her the _Sakura_ that he loves so badly. But how would he defend the fact that he did not deceived her if she have strong evidence of the false betrayal?

_Where do I begin?_

******Why.**

The only question he cannot answer. He was never the genius kind like Nara Shikamaru, or the said heiress' cousin, Hyuuga Neji. But never for once did he ran out of answers to every questions given to him, thought some answers may be stupid. _But Sakura's question is different_. It's a riddle he had never heard of; a riddle he doesn't know why he can't answer. And as he looked through her pained green eyes, he could not help but remain still as if his soul had wandered off from his body. Seeing his wife in her deepest point was his kryptonite, and not knowing how to cure her was the worst part in the case. And knowing that everything is caused by him was the worst among the worsts.

They have been silent for hours since their argument. It's been hours since they have been waiting for something to happen; to start resolving their problem – it is too early to give up. But as she finds no reason to stay and finish the staring game, Sakura stood up and gave him one last glance before closing the door, praying that the two of them are only bent and not broken; that they can soon forgive each other and forget everything, and learn to love each other once more.

Naruto remained still, unmoved and eyes still locked on where he last saw her green sad eyes. Their situation is nothing compared to the what others have, yet it seems so big that he cannot instantly resolve it. In fact, he had done nothing wrong, but guilt kept holding him back from defending himself from the rosette. Why can't he answer her question? Why is he incapable of speaking his own thoughts? Why can't he stop her from leaving and say that he cannot live without her? He allowed the suppressed tears to stream down his cheeks and blamed himself for being crippled in the situation; for not being the man he has to be in the family.

___Why does this have to happen in the first place?_

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: **To those who reviewed and bought time to read my one-shot, from the bottom of my heart up to the sole of my feet, thank you. I edited it and added some parts to (hopefully) clear confusions. Sorry for the confusions, this story originally played in my mind as a short movie, so typing it was really hard for me. Originally, I thought of posting this story only in my deviantart account as a screenplay, but I pushed myself to convert it into a one-shot so this is pretty much the result or my hardwork (heehee :D). Oh, and all thanks to _**minashito**_, this author was the one who convinced me to post this baby here in my ffnet account. Reviews and favorites are highly appreciated. And please do tell me if it's still confusing as shit and I'll do my best to clear things up for y'all. Take care, folks! :D


End file.
